VDay at the SGC
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: Sam and Jack and Valentine's Day: What could be more fun?


Just a little story I wrote in honor of Valentine's day, and the new cake I created, which is featured in the story! Did you notice how there are Christmas stories, but no Valentine stories? What's up with that?  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sam  
  
Valentine's Day. A holiday that I"ve dreaded since I was kid. All the other girls would get flowers and candy and balloons, and all that other fancy stuff, but me?  
  
Never me.  
  
But this year, this year is going to be different! No sitting at home moping, no dates calling at the last minute saying that they can't come because they're fooling with another girl-nope, none of that.  
  
I, Samantha Carter, have a date.  
  
Sure, it's just Janet and me going out to the movies- two best friends without dates, scoping for hot, single guys- but hey! We can have fun, too!  
  
I got up this morning at my usual time, 5, and headed off to the SGC. Nothing was going to get me down, not even the undecorated, bland, gray walls of my office.  
  
I changed into my uniform in the locker room, and headed down the hallway to my office.  
  
Boy, was I surprised when I got there.  
  
Jack  
  
Ahh, Valentine's Day! The candy, the women..... the candy..... the women..... Anyway, I've always loved V-Day, and I've always loved Carter. But those stupid regulations keep getting in my way every time I try to kiss her. Or look at her. Or hug her. Or comfort her. Or take her out. Or work with her for that matter!  
  
Damn regulations.  
  
I got up SO early this morning, I had to have 5 straight black cups of coffee to get me going. Who gets up at 4:30, anyway? Even the BIRDS are still asleep!  
  
I went down to the SGC (I was sure getting some funny looks) and changed into my uniform. I lugged the heavy box of V-Day decorations that I had to Carter's office, and set to work.  
  
Red tinsel there, some hearts here. Lights there, cards here, ooooo! Flowers in a vase on her desk, some chocolates, light some candles? Nah. I knew I had to hurry, but I couldn't resist the temptation.  
  
I hung a HUGE banner that said "Be my Valentine" immediately opposite the doorway. It was sure to be the first thing she saw when she came in the room.  
  
I stepped back and admired the effect.  
  
Perfection.  
  
Sam  
  
My office looked like a Valentine's Day display of a store! There were flowers and tinsel and lights and chocolates EVERYWHERE! I didn't know that there were that many kinds of stuffed animals that could come in pink, red, and white!  
  
In the midst of the explosion was the my one and only.  
  
My Jack.  
  
I sighed with contempt as I realized he did this because he loved me. Jack loves me! Yes!  
  
"Sir..." I stopped, biting my tongue at the harsh word "sir." I saw him flinch.  
  
"Carter... Sam.. today it's just Jack, okay?" he said.  
  
"Got it.... Jack, " I smiled and lifted a bouquet of roses to my nose and breathed in deep.  
  
"Mmmmmm....... How'd you know roses were my favorite?"  
  
"I didn't," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his thinning hair. God, he looked so sexy right now! " I just thought roses were what you gave to someone on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Thank you... Jack," biting back the urge to say "sir," "This is really sweet of you!"  
  
Jack grinned, then turned, pointing to the large banner above his head, that I had apparently missed when I came in, "Did you see your banner? I made it just for you!"  
  
I stepped closer to the banner, right next to Jack. I could feel his heat radiating off his body. God, I wanted him so badly right now! I looked up at the banner, hoping to distract myself from the thought of doing Jack. I could see that the banner had been colored with crayon. I laughed a little, realizing that he must have put a lot of work into making the banner.  
  
I love him, so, so, so much!  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I lunged at Jack and kissed him passionately on the lips, he responded, just as I thought he would.  
  
With as much love as I had for him, maybe more.  
  
Jack  
  
Kissing Carter was one of the things that keeps me up at night. I lie in bed wondering what she's doing right now, thinking, I could be there with her, if it weren't for those damn regulations.  
  
Screw the regulations!  
  
I was in full force make out with Carter, trying to convey how much love I had for her with my passionate kisses.  
  
I hadn't expected her to lunge at me, but hey, I'm not knocking it!  
  
She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me tighter. My hands were firmly planted on her hips, rubbing her in a way that made her groan.   
  
I didn't want to pull away, but I knew that neither of us could breathe. We had been kissing for at least 10 minutes, and I'm not sure how long one can go without oxygen.  
  
Carter, Sam, fell against my chest, breathing heavily. I sat down in a chair and pulled her onto my lap.  
  
"Sam, " I said, pushing blond hair off her unbearably smooth face," I love you."  
  
"Jack," Sam looked up at me with a stare that I will never forget," I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam  
  
I woke up this morning with a major headache. I lay in bed as long as I could though, holding onto the totally sweet dream that I had had. In the dream it had been Valentine's Day and Jack had decorated my office, and then we kissed and then I told him I loved him.  
  
I love him.  
  
Damn, dream, come back!  
  
I sighed deeply when the dream did not come back, and reached into my nightstand drawer. I pulled out a wrinkled photo and gazed at the people in it with a smile on my face.  
  
It was Jack and me on our wedding day.  
  
Actually, it was our alternate reality's wedding photo, but I still like to look at it.  
  
I pretend it's mine.  
  
Jack  
  
I groaned and rolled onto my other side, pissed off that my dream hadn't been a reality.  
  
"Crap, I torture myself, don't I?" I told myself, and then walked to the bathroom.  
  
"One day," I said, "One day I'll actually do that, but then I'll propose, and she'll marry me, and then.... ah, for cryin' out loud! What am I talking about?"  
  
Damn regulations.  
  
They still can't keep me from loving her.  
  
~*~  
  
Surprise, Surprise! It was all a dream. Poor Jack and Sam! Stay tuned though, Martin Luther King's Day is coming up soon! Find out what Jack and Sam do when they take the day off.... (ooooo the suspense!) 


End file.
